homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110315-Hearts-Swathed-in-Lies
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 05:04 -- CC: Hey there Hero AT: Hi. CC: I gotta say CC: We were really off the ball with all that Scarlet buzziness AT: What? CC: Can't believe I let that get to me CC: I can't believe I got so angry with ehr AT: The firrst but I get AT: The second bit lless so CC: Like, I reallly shoul dhave listened and waited for her to comb to me AT: Oh CC: Well, no, that's dumb CC: She should never have to wait AT: I see. AT: Of courrse not. AT: So, wherre arre you? CC: We finally got out to Derse with that ship that Libby handed over CC: Damn straight CC: After she wrecked my other one CC: Ugh, fucking bookworm CC: Enough about her though, Scarlet's way more important AT: Oh, you made it to Derrse? AT: So you're with Scarrllet then CC: Finally got to meet her face to face AT: I'm surre you're verry happy CC: In more ways than one! CC: I would have told you earlier CC: but uhh, lost track of time ;) AT: I am not surrprrised CC: Well, time wasp there CC: Right in the thick of it ;) AT: I am AT: Surre. CC: Getting the thick of it into a few places CC: ;) AT: Nyarrlla I get it AT: I see yourr suggestive faces and innuendos AT: Werren't you with Aaisha? CC: You better believe it CC: I would send more winks, but I don't wanna put any more bees in your bonnet AT: My bonnet has no bees AT: I don't even own a bonnet AT: She is allso therre, then AT: I'm surre Scarrllet is enjoying herr company CC: I hope so, I gave it my best CC: All three of us did AT: ;) AT: Therre AT: Saved you the efforrt AT: So you're mostlly just lletting me know about how wrrong we werre, right? CC: Yup CC: Scarlet is the best AT: Welll if she can make you so happy I bellieve it CC: Yeah, I've been a shitty moirail lately CC: I wanted to link up CC: Share some joy and good news with you AT: It is AT: Apprreciated AT: What about Jack? AT: Wasn't he hunting the two of you? CC: Fuck Jack CC: Only not AT: You'lll llead him right to Scarrllet CC: I'll fuck him up if he does show up CC: He's not getting to either of them AT: Of courrse AT: But don't forrget about him AT: He's stilll a thrreat CC: I could never CC: He's still going down CC: Just after I'm finished going down ;) AT: Yes yes furrtherr innuendos AT: Is focusing difficullt forr you AT: On something that is thrreatening alll of yourr llives, even AT: Mine as welll, indirrectlly CC: Sorry sorry CC: Yes I'm focused AT: So you're on Derrse with Scarrllet and Aaisha CC: Yes AT: And the pllan to stop at Ramirra's to deall with Jack has been scrrapped AT: What shoulld I telll herr CC: We may still reach her, discovered that ship had a warp drive AT: Willl Scarrllet llet you lleave? AT: Orr, want you to CC: I don't want to, honestly CC: But I don't want to face Jack or Vigil either CC: But I will CC: Still have to win the game CC: Still have to get revenge on Jack, reach godhood and all that AT: Of courrse CC: I'll confer with the other two later on when we ought to head out CC: Ramira would have been waiting anyway AT: As llong as you're not forrgetting about that AT: We're killling Jack togetherr, rememberr? CC: Yeah, I woulnd't forget AT: You're not alllowed to make me do that allone CC: Of course we are CC: We'll probably fight amongst ourselves on who's allowed to take the first hit CC: I got you AT: Whoeverr gets it gets it CC: True enough CC: I'll see you at the finish line AT: Yeah CC: Gonna chat up my lovelies for a while AT: Enjoy CC: Later CC: <> -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 05:35 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorrea